dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaduko Masurao (DBU93)
Jaduko Masurao ''(Jaw-Doo-ko) is the main protagonist in the fan series entitled Dragon Ball Universe 93. He is the son of Shinzai Masurao, a rogue Saiyan who landed on Earth with his wife and his friends after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Biography Early Life 'Birth of Jaduko to the Zerox Saga' The life of Jaduko Masurao is quite simple, yet detailed at the same time. Jaduko was born on June 13th, Age 921 in the Northern City Hospital. His mother was Rasaya Masurao, a young and proud Saiyan woman, his father was a Saiyan named '''Shinzai Masurao', a kind hearted Saiyan man. As a child, Jaduko seemed very playful and caring to others around him, much like the attitude of Goku, who had passed several months before during the time of the Cell Games. His father wanted him to grow up alongside the other Z-Fighters and become a strong fighter like Gohan had turned out to be. Shinzai took Jaduko too the Rocky Mountains down South of the Western City to train him incase peace were to be attacked (The Rocky Mountains where Goku and Vegeta first fought). Jaduko eagerly tried to impress his father and managed to learn a few of the techniques he had learned throughout his time in the Z-Fighters. However, one day, Shinzai went a little too far when training Jaduko, he kicked him with an incredible amount of power, sending him flying into one of the arches of the rocky canyon. Out of anger of not being able to impress his father, young 7 year old Jaduko burst out of the rubble, his hair on end and golden. He was then able to beat Shinzai (Who wasn't trying at that point) within a matter of minutes. Several weeks passed with The Z-Fighters learning of Jaduko's newly awakened powers. Then one fateful day crossed their paths. A spaceship dropped down on Earth, Zerox, the nephew of King Morge a Changeling for the Planet Trade Organization dropped down on the high mountains East of Mount Paozu. Shinzai , alongside a begging Jaduko traveled to the mountain range and confronted Zerox where he stood. Zerox started fighting Shinzai, knocking him aside. Shinzai wanted Jaduko to feel accomplished, so he let his son take in the ropes and one of the most important fights in his life began. A very rough and gritty fight took place until eventually, Zerox knocked Jaduko into a pile of rocks underneath a waterfall region. Shinzai started heading towards Jaduko to aid him, but was struck in the side by one of Zerox's paralyze beams. Out of anger, Jaduko exploded out from the rocks and turned into a Super Saiyan for the second time in his life. Zerox was surprised at the boy's power and was eventually beaten by the rage filled Saiyan. Beginning of the New Generation 'Seikyo's escape, the New Z-Fighter's first formation' 'Main Article: Seikyo Saga' Barely a year passed since Zerox's defeat and the Earth was peaceful once again. Seikyo Jurei, '''a saiyan brought to Earth alongside Shinzai and Resaku, was now at the age of 15, he was 7 years older than Jaduko. Shortly after Resaku's wife was pregnant with '''Taisuka Mouretsu, Seikyo had learned about his Saiyan heritage and that he was the son of a royal guard. Out of anger, he demolished Shinzai and Resaku, blasting from his home on Kami's Tower. Jaduko, being the curious 8 year old that he was, followed off after Seikyo, he managed to catch up to him on an island not far from the East coast of East City. Jaduko challenged Seikyo to a match, and the two fought on par. Seikyo got annoyed and transformed into his SSJ state, unknowing that Jaduko could do the same, out of surprise, Seikyo wasn't able to keep up to Jaduko and was beaten. However, being kind hearted, The young Jaduko told Seikyo that everything would be alright, Seikyo took Jaduko's words to heart and followed him back to the tower, apologizing to Shinzai and Resaku, then proceeding to clean up his mess. 'Journey to New Namek' 'Main Article: ? Saga' (Being Written) Personality A very wise and courageous hero, when the time is right, Jaduko can be one of the funniest Z-Fighters. But when fighting, Jaduko takes over as the leader of the Z-Fighters and take his personality to heart, becoming serious. He has a pure soul. Jaduko has shown kindness to even the most vicious of his foes, one example of this is when Prince Seda was near death, Jaduko helped him require more of his energy until Kitai was able to send him back to the outer area of the universe. Transformations Super Saiyan Being Written. Super Saiyan 2 Being Written. Super Saiyan 3 Being Written. Post-Super Saiyan God Being Written. Techniques and Abilities *'Kamehameha', Jaduko's signature move throughout his life. He learned this move from his father, Shinzai, but only perfected it after being taught by Goku. Alongside being taught by Goku, Jaduko has learned one move from each of the Z-Fighters but prefers to use the ones below, increasing their power by things he's learned in his lifetime. *'Kaioken and Super Kaioken', Jaduko learns the Kaioken technique after his ordeal with Zerox. Goku teaches it to him and he was able to learn it quickly. Later on down the road, Jaduko decided to turn Kaioken while already in his Super Saiyan form, making the technique, The Super Kaioken. However, he was unaware that Goku had already attempted this technique long ago, when facing Pikkon. *''Ki Blasts, Flight, and Instant Transmission/''Afterimage Technique, Jaduko, like the other Z-Fighters, is able to shoot Ki aura blasts from his hands and able to manipulate it into flight. He also learned the Instant Transmission/Afterimage Technique from Goku and Piccolo. *'Neo Wolf Fang Fist and Destructo Disk', Jaduko learned both the Wolf Fang Fist and Destructo Disk from Yamcha and Krillin. Jaduko increased the power of his Wolf Fang Fist by manipulating his ki to make his hands attack quicker. *'Spirit Bomb and Spirit Kamehameha', Jaduko learned the Spirit Bomb from King Kai on his journey to the otherworld shortly after beating Majin Seikyo. During his battle with King Morge of the Planet Trade Organization, Jaduko absorbed the Spirit Bomb and was able to perform a Kamehameha blast, this later becomes his ultimate finisher move and has only been used twice in his life. '(See Full Moveset for Jaduko in Jaduko Masurao Moveset - DragonBall Universe 93)' Fighting Style and Power Level Being Written 'Kid Jaduko Power Levels '(Birth-13) Birth: 3 (Infant) Razor Saga: Base; 5,800, False Super Saiyan; 12,300 Zerox Saga: ''Base; 25,000, ''Seikyo Saga: Base; 90,000, Super Saiyan; 4,050,000 Frosty Saga: Base; 180,000, Super Saiyan; 8,100,000 Return to New Namek Saga: Base; 2,500,000, Super Saiyan; 112,500,000, Super Saiyan 2; 237,500,000 Adauchi Saga: Basel 3,000,000, Super Saiyan; 135,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 285,000,000 'Teen Jaduko Power Levels '(14-20) Tyro Saga: ''Base; 4,000,000, Super Saiyan; 180,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 380,000,000 ''Future Taisuka Saga: ''Base; 6,000,000, Super Saiyan; 270,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 570,000,000 ''Reincarnated ReyBuu Saga: ''Base; 7,000,000, Super Saiyan; 315,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 665,000,000 ''Duplicate Z-Fighter Saga: Base; 9,000,000, Super Saiyan; 405,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 855,000,000 Ultimate Z-Fighter Saga: ''Base; 9,005,000, Super Saiyan; 405,225,000, Super Saiyan 2; 855,475,000 ''33rd World Martial Arts Tournament Saga: ''Base; 11,000,000, Super Saiyan; 495,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 1,045,000,000 ''Ultra Shenron Saga:' Base; 13,000,000, Super Saiyan; 585,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 1,235,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 5,005,000,000 'Adult Jaduko Power Levels ''(21-Present) 50x, 100x, 400x'' Android 103 Saga: ''Base; 15,000,000, Super Saiyan: 675,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 1,425,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 5,775,000,000 ''Z-School Saga: ''Base; 17,000,000, Super Saiyan; 850,000,000,Super Saiyan 2; 1,700,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 6,800,000,000 ''Empiro Saga: ''Base; 18,000,000, Super Saiyan; 900,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 1,800,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 7,200,000,000 ''Saiyan Empire Saga: ''Base; 20,000,000, Super Saiyan; 1,000,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 2,000,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 8,000,000,000 ''Spirit Saga: ''Base; 21,500,000, Super Saiyan; 1,075,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 2,150,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 8,600,000,000 ''Planet Trade Organization Saga: ''Base; 23,050,000, Super Saiyan; 1,152,500,000, Super Saiyan 2; 2,305,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 9,220,000,000 ''Hazmat Force and Shadow's Armored Squadron Saga: ''Base; 24,000,000, Super Saiyan; 1,200,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 2,400,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 9,600,000,000 ''The Kings Saga: ''Base; 24,000,500, Super Saiyan; 1,200,025,000, Super Saiyan 2; 2,400,050,000, Super Saiyan 3; 9,600,200,000 ''Return to Earth Saga: ''Base; 25,000,000, Super Saiyan; 1,250,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 2,500,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 10,000,000,000 ''Ultimate Android Saga: ''Base; 30,000,000, Super Saiyan; 1,500,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 3,000,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 12,000,000,000 ''Super Saiyan Gods Saga: ''Base; 32,000,000, Super Saiyan; 1,600,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 3,200,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 12,800,000,000, Post-Super Saiyan God; 16,000,000,000, The Super Saiyan God of Peace; 22,400,000,000 6 Shadow Dragons Saga: Base; 38,000,000, Super Saiyan; 1,900,000,000, Super Saiyan 2; 3,800,000,000, Super Saiyan 3; 15,200,000,000, Super Saiyan God; 20,900,000,000, Absolute Super Saiyan; 38,000,000,000 'Non Canon/Other Power Levels''' Being written Clothing and Weaponry Being Written. Theme Songs Canon Themes Base Form Theme: Shin Budokai 2 theme Super Saiyan Theme: Gatebreaker (BT2) Super Saiyan 2 Theme: Challengers (Budokai) Super Saiyan 3 Theme: Denoument (UT) Post-Super Saiyan God Theme: A Hero's Desperation (Budokai) Non Canon Themes Super Saiyan 4: Burning Soul (UT) Super Saiyan 5: Over the Limit (UT) False Super Saiyan: Anything is Possible (UT) Super Kaioken: Nose to Tail (RB2) Mystic: Cell Games Theme (Budokai) Absolute Super Saiyan: Absolute (Thousand Foot Krutch) Trivia *The name "Jaduko" means "Peace of the Hero" *Jaduko shares partial traits to '''Doragon Yasank, '''this is caused by the two being counterparts in alternate realities, alongside them being the leaders of two respective Z-Fighter divisions. *In the Spirit Saga, Jaduko is shown to have a similar personality to Goku, this is caused by him absorbing parts of Goku's spirit fragments in the otherworld tournament battle against him. *Jaduko appears in the game "Ultimate Tenkaichi" as a Standard Hero, his character is noted to have Dark brunette bed hair, a Blue and Black Turtle Gi with the King Kai Logo on the back, a red scouter and a tail. His voice actor is Josh Grelle. *Jaduko's most iconic fights are limited, he is most noted for fighting Zerox, Android 103, King Morge, Prince Seda, and half of the Z-Fighters. *A fan of Jaduko created an account on a internet game called "Roblox" based off of him, he created a group and has based everything off the Universe 93 Storyline. *Jaduko has a personality mixture of Goku's pure hearted choices, Gohan's bravery, and even parts of Krillin's determination. 1. Jaduko Masurao1.png|Jaduko, his transformations, and his Z-School Uniform in Sprite Form. Category:Dragon Ball Universe 93 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Alternate Category:Heroes Category:Z-Fighters Category:Good Category:Characters who can fly